Lin's Prisioner
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: Another anonymous request. Warning for sub/dom smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Another anonymous request from a fan. A **_**Legend of Korra **_**fic featuring an OC and Lin.**

He knew he shouldn't. There were metalbenders everywhere but he was just so hungry. He was stealthy as he slipped around the wall into the alley and nearer the vendors with their warm food. His stomach growled in loud protest to its emptiness. The boy grabbed at the growling emptiness in an attempt to silence it. If anyone heard a noise from his direction then he would be blown and would starve another night.

Kyzu took a deep breath. Right. It was now or never.

In a swift move he dashed forward and grabbed a nice morsel of food and started to dash back for the safety of the alley when he felt the sharp pain of a metalbender's cable wrapping around him.

"Damn!" he yelped as he was pulled into the darkness of the alley.

The metalbender slammed him against the wall and their hand over his mouth. "Don't say a word," she said.

"Mff," he muttered.

"I said shut up!" she hissed. "Oh to hell with it," the metalbender muttered and slammed a metal covered fist down on his head. Kyzu saw stars behind his eyes and dropped to his knees before his world went black.

000

The boy woke in a dungeon, he assumed was deep underground as it was a metalbender who kidnapped him, and chained to a wall with cuffs only a metalbender could control. Kyzu grunted pulling against them anyway.

"Don't bother. There's no way you can get out of those chains unless I say so," said a strong stern voice from the shadows.

"Wh-who are you?"

The figure stepped from the shadows revealing Chief of Police, Lin Bei Fong.

"B-but, Chief Bei Fong! Why? Where am I? What did I do wrong?" he asked. Suddenly there was a stinging slap as the flat of her palm struck him hard against the face.

"You are going to be silent. You are going to live here and serve me any way I say as a… punishment… for your crimes against Republic City."

"All I did was steal some food! I'm starving!"

"Hmph. Stealing is a crime, kid, and normally you would have to spend time in jail for your crimes."

"So wh-why am I not there?"

"I have decided to offer you an… alternative," she said with a smirk.

"What sort of alternative?"

Lin Just smirked and with a snap of her fingers the glow stones light up a bit brighter.

Kyzu gasped at the sight that beheld him. It was like a dungeon filled to the brim with varying instruments of what he could take as torture: whips, chains, gags of varying styles, posts, crosses, ropes, and a bed with chains for the wrists and ankles. There were drawers that he feared might hold even more instruments of torture.

"Wh-what is this hell?" he asked.

Lin smirked at him and didn't say a word, just turned and walked to the wall of whips and chains.

"Urm…" he started started still a bit concerned at his particular predicament.

Suddenly a sharp stinging sliced across his bare chest stinging fiercely at the pain of the bite of the metal stung his skin.

"Ahh!" Kyzu yelped trying to jerk back from the pain only to be met with a cold wall against his back.

"Shut up. You will speak only when I tell you to and do only what I order of you. Is that understood?"

Kyzu nodded another strike.

"You will address me when I am speaking to you as 'Mistress' or 'Ma'am', got that?"

"Y-Yes ma'am," he stammered.

"Good. If you listen and obey my every order you will receive a generous reward. Like this," she said fisting her hand in Kyzu's thick hair and jerked his head to the side and nipping the flesh sensually, making him groan.

"But if you show any defiance when I don't demand it…" the sharp stinging hit his chest again and he yelped out.

"Now… let's see what we can do with you…" Lin said walking around her prisoner. "You are still brand new. You have the look of a virgin all about you… Better take it easy with you for a while. Don't want to break my new toy now do I?"

Kyzu gulped.

"I know," she said with a smirk.

With a clench of her fist her prisoner's legs were suddenly chained as well.

Kyzu's shirt was already missing but soon she tore his pants free of his body as well leaving him nude.

"Ah!" he yelped though he knew where this was going anyway.

A stinging pain bit into the flesh of his thighs marring them with red lines. "You really should learn," Lin said.

"These marks don't do well on your pretty skin," she growled, fisting her hand in his hair. "And I would hate to give you anything that would scar that pale flesh."

He bit his lip as she ran her fingernails down his chest and smirking to him. "Hang on there, virgin boy, I am about to give you your first lesson."

She stepped back and shed her armor before pulling the soft cloth underneath off as well. Kyzu's eyes widened in shock at seeing her.

"Lemme guess, first time seeing a woman, naked?"

Kyzu just nodded with bug eyed wonder.

"Thought so, virgin," Lin smirked, "Don't worry, Bei Fong's gonna take good care of you."

Kyzu seemed to snap back to reality at that point and shrunk back at Lin's touch as the woman reached forward and ran her fingers over the pale soft skin on his chest.

Kyzu didn't want to be struck again but he didn't know if he liked the look in Bei Fong's eye and the way his body was reacting to her touch.

Lin gave a smirk and ran a long finger over the growing cock between his legs and a look of approval flickered over her eyes at the twitch she received from the erection.

"I do know how to pick 'em," she muttered to herself.

"Go ahead, make all the noise you want this time," she said. "Next time I won't be so lenient."

Kyzu let out a throaty moan and strained against his chains into Lin's touch. The elder woman's hands were calloused and tough as all earthbender's were, and yet she fondled him gently, teasing him to full mast.

"That's more like it," Lin purred and lowered the chains from the ceiling still keeping them taught.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me, ma'am?" he asked nervously not wanting to be struck but not wanting to be in the dark either. Especially when it was being done to him.

"Well, first things first, we're gonna pluck your virgin flower," she said with a dark smirk, "Then we're gonna start getting you used to how I do things."

"Urk?!" Kyzu yelped as she tightened her grip on his erection.

Lin smirked and in two swift moves Kyzu was on his back. "Now let's have a little fun."

Lin swung her leg over him and nestled him against her inner thigh. She smirked at him and slid up his body, her dampness leaving a trail up his torso and positioned herself over his face.

He stared at her glistening heat directly over his face.

"Lick it," she said.

He flicked a tongue out in a sort of disgusted manner.

"I said lick it, not pussy foot around it," she reprimanded giving him a smack to the chest leaving a bright red hand-print in her wake. Kyzu was surprised at how good that felt.

Lin must have noticed the shiver of delight Kyzu exuded because she rubbed lightly over the still stinging place on his chest before striking it again. Kyzu's hips shot up in an involuntary thrust.

"Hmm, you like that do you?" she asked taunting him. Kyzu groaned his affirmative and this time licked her just as she had requested, his tongue laving more forcefully against her heat.

Lin groaned and closed her eyes arching her sharp nails into his chest. "In me," she ordered.

He obliged by her order and stuck his tongue into her folds, her searing inner heat encasing his tongue as she started to rut against his head.

She suddenly pulled away right when Kyzu was starting to enjoy himself and slid back down to his awaiting erection. She smirked at his face, covered in her juices and, without warning, impaled herself on his erect member.

Kyzu let out a groan of sudden immediate and rather shocking pleasure at Lin's tight strong inner muscles clutching the sensitive appendage tightly deep inside her.

Lin made a deep gutteral groan at her insides being stretched so wonderfully. It had been so long since she had had anyone and she had almost forgotten the delightful sensation of a man.

"Mnnn," she moaned rocking against him and adding friction to the sensations and gasping as they moved together. Lin sat up straighter and clenched her fists. The chains pulled him tighter and Kyzu groaned in encouragement.

"You like the pain, don't you boy?" she asked. Kyzu nodded. "Good." She struck him across the cheek and leaned down to lick it, blowing cool air over the stinging skin.

Kyzu groaned as his hips thrust more fervently up into Lin's own rocking hips. She rode him hard and he couldn't ever remember feeling such delight as the sensations of Lin slamming against him. The fire was building in his balls and his fists and toes started clenching and unclenching as he drew nearer.

Suddenly he was shaking up in her as far as he could go. Coming hard into the metalbender… and as soon as he came down from his high he saw that that was a big mistake.

Lin's face was set in a dark scowl. "You are gonna have to work on your stamina," she said flatly. "I still have a ways to go and you have to finish me off. Got it?"

Kyzu, still dizzy and halfway to unconsciousness already nodded though he didn't know where he was going to muster the energy from.

Lin moved back up to his face and Kyzu got a good look at her core, dripping with her juices mixed with his cum. He ran his tongue out and gave a long drawn out lick over her core. He noticed she jerked when he hit a bump down there so he tried it again and received the same result.

"Right there!" she commanded.

Kyzu obliged and licked it again and again, constantly adding pressure. Lin's actions revealed she was drawing nearer herself.

"You keep that up, boy," she demanded. In moments she was coming undone. She dropped beside him taking a deep breath and rolling to her feet. She tossed a blanket over him and pulled her armor back on over her bare body.

"Get some rest," she said. "I'm going back to work. I'll be back this evening."

Kyzu heard the slam of the metal door and felt himself going to sleep. He didn't know how long he was going to be here but he might as well get some sleep.

**Well here is the first chapter. Only good reviews please because it was a request and therefore I feel I am obligated to write it if it is within my moral beings…Enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Right so here's part two… wish me luck *gulp***

Kyzu had soon become accustomed to his and Lin's harsh trysts. But this evening seemed a bit different.

This evening Lin Bei Fong came home early. And Kyzu didn't like the way that door slammed shut. She was mad… and he was her outlet.

_Damn_ he thought. This was going to be really bad. He knew part of him was going to enjoy it. He had started to enjoy it whenever she was around but he knew it was going to be bad, too. Especially since she hadn't been around to do anything but feed him for the past couple of days.

Sure enough the rocks clattered around him as the earthbender thundered down to her secret chambers. The metal door slammed open and the room shuddered around him. Kyzu flinched and immediately regretted it. Lin could smell fear and weakness like a polar bear dog.

He learned that one a few days in when he had started begging for mercy and she just got more violent. He couldn't move for a week straight after that. And yet some strange part of him longed for it.

Kyzu shifted in its bonds glancing at the door biting the inside of his cheek as she slammed the door shut and glared her light green eyes at him. Kyzu knew better than to do it but instinct won over and he shied back from her glare.

Terrified of her but a slave to her all the same. In both the literal and figurative senses of the word.

"Are you trying to shy away from me?" she asked, her voice low and dark.

Kyzu slung his head back and forth desperate to get on her good side. She wasn't _too_ much nicer when he was on her good side but every little bit counted around her.

"I think you were," she said, a dark smile playing on her mouth. "You know what that means, don't you?"

Kyzu bit his lip as Lin grabbed him around his slightly flaccid hilt making him hiss at her tight grip.

She gave her dark grin of malicious yet promising things to come, as she felt him becoming hard in her hand. He gave a slight yelp as she metalbent something cold around the base of his cock. He knew exactly what it was. Her 'special little device' to make him last longer.

"There we go," she said, gripping him tightly and running her hand up and down him, tauntingly, never bringing him quite to that edge, not that he could get there anyway with that ring around his manhood.

"Now you are gonna do exactly as I tell you. Acknowledge," she demanded as if he would ever do anything but what she told him to do.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good," she said clenching her fist and shoving him down his wrists getting locked in manacles on a table.

She flicked her wrist and a band of metal covered his mouth, preventing him yelling out in either pain or pleasure. Kyzu's eyes were wide in a mix of anticipation and fear. Lin terrified him but at the same time she awoke parts of him he despised and loved at the same time.

Lin moved wordlessly, only taking off her outer armor and then returning to his side to tease his tip. Kyzu's head dropped back as he gave a groan his muscles tensing as he tried to buck up into her touch and tried not to at the same time.

He knew the moment his muscles tensed that he was in trouble. That he shouldn't have done that and sure enough moments later the sharp sting of the whip met his bare flesh on the soft skin of his outer thighs.

He bites back a yelp at the sudden pain, knowing any more unwarranted sounds (and considering he had a muzzle on all sounds were unwarranted) would result in more pain. He didn't particularly like the pain… well most of him didn't. Kyzu was afraid she was turning him into quite the masochist.

"Hm," Lin scoffed. "All men are the same. You just want to feel good and no one else matters. Well you aren't going to cum today. I'm not going to allow it."

Kyzu choked back a groan knowing when she said she wasn't going to allow something, it usually didn't happen. Which meant when she finally let him off the hook he was going to be so so soooooo sore and aching for any release and he knew she wouldn't give it.

Lin moved her hand up and down his shaft getting him harder until he was at full erection. That's when she moved herself over him and impaled herself on him, hard as she could, biting her lip and riding him hard.

He fought making any sound as she tightened her fists and then tightened the confines. Kyzu bit his lip hard, tasting blood. His eyes were closed so tight he saw lights behind his eyes.

"Look at me, boy," came her curt demand as she dropped onto him.

Kyzu fought with his nervous system to open them so as to not incite more of her wrath. When he was looking up at the stern chief of Republic City police she gave a curt nod before her walls clamped down on him and she came.

She drooped a bit catching her breath as she slowly took up the rhythm again. Kyzu bit his lip as she rode him again. Lin kept going and kept going. When he thought she was done she'd pick it up again. The pain got to be almost too much, in his loins and on several occasions neared unconsciousness.

But the earthbender was prepared and every time he thought he could find solace in the realm of unconscious a bitter scent of herbs would bring him back to continue the enduring torture.

He didn't know how long he was like that. For all he knew she had been at it for weeks. It sure felt like it to him. But finally, gasping, Lin dismounted and pulled her armor back on. At that moment the doorbell had the good manners to ring loudly. Lin glanced over at Kyzu and grinned darkly. "Don't move," she ordered. As if he could.

Kyzu flopped back on the table and listened to the sounds of many feet on the ceiling above him, a trick he had learned being down here for so long to tell where Lin was in the house above, and tried not to dwell on the throbbing pulse between his legs that wouldn't let him have a moment's release.

He closed his eyes concentrating on the footfalls and his pulse when they suddenly faded relatively and they were on the steps down toward the dungeon. This was a first. Lin never brought people down here to him. And especially not with him like this. Lin was super possessive of her… possessions.

"He's right here, ladies," Lin's gruff voice echoed off the stone walls. "Primed and ready." The last door opened and Lin led the women inside. All of them were dressed in police regalia. Most were metalbenders.

"Alright, ladies, have fun, don't break him. I have to get back to work. If he doesn't listen, make him," Lin said patting one of them on the back. "I'll be back when I get off my shift." Kyzu's eyes widened as the women turned to him with hungry eyes.

Did he say 'hungry' his bad. Ravenous was more the word. The first two to come to him were a metalbender woman and a firebender. The firebender straddled his hips whilst the metalbender took his head in her hands.

"You think he can do two things at once?" she asked another earthbender beside her.

"If he can't you can sure teach him, Eta," one of the waterbender girls replied.

"Yeah but you know he does look a little useless to me," Eta said.

"Then move over 'cause I think Kera may just burst," another laughed. The one called Eta grinned down at him and moved her bared womanhood over his face.

"Get to it, you useless thing," she barked.

Kyzu knew what to do but the aching throb between his legs from absolute lack of release was fogging his brain.

"Hey! I said get to it! What are you stupid, too?" she growled clenching her fist and sending sharp pain over his body in the form of metal tipped whips, just like the ones Lin used. He bit his lip in pain and knew if he didn't listen he would get another so he, shakily flicked his tongue out and ran it along her seam.

"Come on, none of that. Get serious, dumbass" she growled.

"Maybe he doesn't know how, Eta. He does seem like an absolutely hopeless dolt," an unseen voice said.

"Maybe he better learn fast," she said.

Kyzu took a deep breath and delved his tongue deep into her folds.

"That's alright but you could do better."

"She means move, boy," the woman hissed in his ear. Kyzu moved his tongue in her and in and out of her.

"That's it."

Suddenly hot flames bit painfully at his abdomen and Kyzu made a futile attempt to pull away from the sensation. The firebender laughed as she sat atop him her orgasm sudden and torturous on his already straining member.

"Damn it, Zela! You distracted him!" the metalbender cursed sending sharp whips over his newly burned skin. "Focus stupid." But it was hard to focus when another woman was climbing onto your already aching cock.

"How close are you, Eta?" asked another woman.

"Very," she responded.

"Brilliant," one of the waterbenders cooed and he felt his body doing things it wasn't supposed to. "Let him go."

Kyzu wanted nothing more than to get some relief and possibly get out of here but as Eta came all over his face and dismounted, he found his limbs doing everything but what he wanted. The waterbender was a bloodbender.

"I don't think he can pleasure me without a bit of aid on my part," she laughed cruelly. "After all if you want something done right…" she said as she made his hips rock, "You have to do it yourself."

She had him moving to her delight and he realized now why bloodbending was illegal. It hurt. It hurt worse than his aching cock. And he was powerless to stop it.

Countless women rode him. All of his energy was drained but the bloodbender kept him going. Finally a door slammed open and Lin was back standing over him. Surely she would stop the illegal bloodbending. But no. She just stood there and watched him a dark smirk on her face.

"He behaved?" she asked.

"Like a charm especially when Keka and Sorka took over," Eta said crossing her arms.

"Everyone had a go?" Lin asked again. Eta nodded.

"Good," she smirked. "Keep him goin' Keka. We've got a some nothing but time," she laughed darkly and climbed on him again. "He's in for a looong night."

**Well it's a bit of a cliffy but I hope you guys like it.**

**Guest: More. :D**

**LinFan: Thanks**

**lestibur : Thanks It's not my typical cup of tea.**


End file.
